Guilds
Guild Level Rewards/Experience Requirements Guilds get a guild map *and* and a double hour at even levels above 100. Back to Top Guild Buildings Note: Click on the pictures next to a building to see the costs. I stopped the charts at 50 because I was lazy, and unless noted, have no cap. The costs listed here are the Level 1 building cost for each type of building. Each subsequent level cost is equal to the base Level 1 building cost times the level you are upgrading to. For example, a Level 4 Cathedral will cost 400,000 of each Tradeskill resource, 600 gems, 4,000 jade, and 200p. But for a full listing of Guild Building upgrade costs, please click on the building pictures. At level 250, the Time Compressor building is unlocked. This allows the guild to compress 500 minutes of double from each member (with 45 members that comes to 22500 minutes), into 2 hours of quad each day. This compressed quad can be used anytime, and can be saved up to be used in bulk on a future day. You could even choose to go a year dry, then take an entire month straight of quad for the guild if you choose. Destroying/Rebuilding A guild has the option to also destroy a building. The building must be at level 0, and the cost is 10,000p. The guild will gain an extra four building slots.A guild also has the option to rebuild a destroyed building This also costs 10,000p, but needs five free building slots. The fifth building slot is regained, whether the guild levels or not, after five days. Both of these options are located in the Admin Area of the guild. Back to Top Guild Boss Summoning Once your guild has hit Level 16 and you have used at least one Building Slot to obtain a Level 1 Shrine, you have the ability to summon a boss for your guild to fight. The guild leader (and officers if given permission) can use resources to summon a boss. The amount of resources and type determine how powerful the boss will be, as well as what kind of boss you will face. Do not worry, you will be able to open the Outer Doors of the Shrine to see how powerful your guild boss is before you choose to fight it. The five boss types are: Dragon - High attack power, low defence, and high speed to evade your attacks and attack you more frequently Rat King - Overall medium power Iron Giant - Lower defence, medium attack Rock Lobster - Slightly higher defence Ent - High defence and a lot of HP, but slower to attack less frequently The more powerful the guild boss is that you defeat, the more double guild will gain from fighting it. The formula for the double is as follows: sqrt(bosslevel)*20 seconds, rounded down to the nearest minute for the global and announcement. You have 15 minutes to defeat a guild boss (just as with area bosses). If the guild cannot defeat it within that timeframe, everything placed on the shrine is lost. The shrine must then also be cleaned off, to prevent guild members from having problems when the next area boss attacks. If you forget and guild members notice that they have no Attack button when the boss arrives, that's a good indicator that you need to return to the Shrine Room and clear it off. The table below explains the base requirements to figure out what you would summon by placing resources on the Shrine: As you can tell from the table, how high a level your Shrine is determines how expensive it is to summon a boss. For example, with a Level 1 Shrine, 100 plat (x Shrine Level 1 x 50 base multiplier) would summon a Level 5000 Dragon. However, if you upgraded your Shrine to Level 2, it would decrease the cost by half for the same level boss (50 plat x Shrine Level 2 x 50 base multiplier also = Level 5000 Dragon). Level 3 Shrine decreases the cost to 1/3 original cost, Level 4 to 1/4, and so on (cost would equal 1/x of the original cost, where x = Shrine Level). You can also mix and match resources if you are looking to summon a stronger boss, but only have a certain amount of one resource. When mixing resources, it depends on how much of the resources are used to determine the type of boss that will be summoned. Whatever type of resource is used in the majority will be the type of boss summoned. For equivalents between the different types of resources, here they are: 1p = 200,000 tradeskill resource = 100 gems = 100 jade. So based on these numbers, whatever type is in the majority on the shrine will summon that respective boss. If you end up have two types of resources that equal each other (say, 10p and 2,000,000 food) whichever boss is listed first on bolded list above is what will be summoned (Dragon instead of Rat King for this example). Another example = 4,000,000 Iron and 4,000,000 Stone, an Iron Giant will be summoned. Otherwise, feel free to mix and match to your heart's desire. Lastly, if you ever add too much to your shrine and would be summoning a boss too strong for your guild, you can use negative numbers to take offerings off the shrine. So if you accidentally place 100p on the shrine, but only meant to put 10p, you can enter -90 in the Plat text box and hit "Offer" to take away 90p. Back to Top Guild Ranks (Monument) Information for guild leaders so they know what to expect if they choose to build the Monument at Guild Level 100: * If you wish to change guild rank, no guild members may have the title active, or it will require a 300 token cost to change the rank. * To enter a rank, it must contain only letters (no numbers or symbols) and limited to 20 characters. Then you need to enter a hex code for a colour, and to choose to have it bold, underlined, both, or neither (there is an optional check box to select for either choice). * Custom guild ranks cannot be saved to the Wardrobe (Level 40 Housing item).